1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spring positioners and, more particularly, to a positioning system for a firearm.
2. Prior Art
In the firearms industry positioning systems comprising holes in a frame having coil springs and plungers adapted to move in and out of the holes have been used for a number of years. Coiled springs have also been used for a number of years to space firing pins rearwardly to maintain a safe spacing between the tip of the firing pin and the primer of a cartridge as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,648.
A problem exists with prior art positioning systems in that coiled spring and plunger assemblies also require an addition hole to be drilled in the frame and a retaining pin inserted to prevent the plunger and spring from falling out of their hole. This increases the time it takes to manufacture and repair a firearm and increases the cost of manufacturing and repairing the firearm.
A further problem exists in that an ordinary coil spring, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,648, cannot be used to position a firing pin in a slightly retracted position when the portion of the firing pin that is intended to contact a cartridge is located off center to the rest of the firing pin assembly.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a new and improved spring positioner system for use in a firearm that will overcome problems in the prior art and provide additional features.